Cherry love
by Undead violet
Summary: My first ever lemon. Oneshot, NaruSaku all the way!


My first ever lemon lols. .; Be nice, please.

I was lying on my back, inhaling the scent of my namesake with every breath. Cherry blossoms really were beautiful and it filled me with hope for love when I saw them. If Sasuke ever relented and came on one date with me, I'd choose it to be here. Amid tiny pink flowers that bob gently with the wind. Maybe that would sweeten his sour disposition. I close my eyes and let the sound of chirping and rustling lull me into a trance. Time passes quickly and before I know it there's a voice intruding on my peaceful bliss.

"Sakura-chan?" It's the orange jumpsuit shinobi. But somehow I don't find myself hostile as I usually am. Instead I open my eyes, sit up and smile at him. It must be the effect of the blossoms hypnotic smell.

"W-what are you doing here?" His blue eyes look apprehensive and a touch of guilt comes over me to think I've been so cruel to him that he expects me to be mean every time I see him. He's crouched down a few feet away from me and by his stiff shoulders I can tell he isn't accepting the cherry blossoms soothing therapy. So just like with the rest of my actions, I impulsively lay back down and gesture for him to do the same. Ever so cautiously he lays down and draws a deep breath in. In amusement I see his eyes grow bigger as the full effect of the smell hits him. The results are instantaneous, his whole body relaxes into the soft earth and he closes his eyes.

More time passes before either of us breaks the beautiful silence. But this time it's me, with a question I wouldn't have otherwise asked unless I was half drugged.

"Naruto am I as pretty as the cherry blossoms?" His cerulean eyes open and stare over at me, tracing my face and then my body as he deliberates. Then he grins and sits up to further exam the blossoms swaying above us. At last he looks back down and his grin softens into a smile full of love. Something cliche is coming, I'm certain of it.

"No Sakura-chan...you're way too pretty to be compared with them." Yep, cliche. But it makes heat flush my body, something I thought only Sasuke could ever do. I wonder how Naruto could even say that though; after being rejected by Sasuke so many times I have no faith left in my looks. You could say it was his love but does that mean my one crush doesn't love me? I close my eyes again and try to relax but the thought just keeps nagging at me. There's no plausible reason for why Sasuke would keep his love for me hidden so if it hasn't shown itself now, it never will. To my surprise tears start leaking out and then a callous but gentle hand wipes them away. I lean into the touch, wishing it were Sasuke's but knowing it's Narutos.

"Sakura-chan...I can leave if I upset you that much" This sudden sentence cause me to bolt upright. I don't want him to leave me alone! Not with this sorrow burdening me. The wind creates a gorgeous noise of shifting flowers and I grip his hand tightly as if he would float away with it. I don't have any control anymore and for once in my life I want someone to dominate me and tell me what I should do.

"Naruto if you don't want to upset me you'd best respond." With that I clash my lips into his for a very sloppy kiss and then upon realizing that it's sloppy I pull back just as swiftly. My whole body turns away from his in embarrassment, unwilling to watch his face twist in disgust. He sits behind me for a bit and then his gentle hands are pulling me backwards into his lap. He brushes my neck with his tongue, making me gasp in excitement.

"I liked that kiss Sakura-chan, will you remind me how it went?" A giggle escapes me as my embarrassment disappears. Naruto's just full of cliches today. I shift around on his lap and he shifts some too until I find myself straddling him. His arms wrap around my waist as mine go around his neck and our lips meet again. This time he introduces me into the type of kissing that I always wanted to do with Sasuke; tongues battling each other for dominance. I can already feel myself lusting after him but at the same time I'm ashamed of my inexperience.

We kiss for a long time, only pausing every now and then for breath. Then he asks me a question that has me practically yelling at him to forget restraint. He wants to know if he can 'feel' me, looking away with a blush. I carefully hug him, making sure to provide maximum body contact and then whisper into his ear,

"I'm yours Naruto and it'd be silly to not be allowed to touch your property." His breath hitches and I smirk at the power I have over him. Then my mouth's too busy to do anything but kiss as he grabs me by the back of my neck and forces my willing lips to his again. This time his hands are roaming all over, stroking every last bit of me so I feel I've been laid bare before him. It's a scary and yet exhilarating position to be in and I find myself wanting to actually be in the nude. I move my hands from around his neck and tug at his jacket zipper. It comes down easy enough and he willingly complies to having it drawn off of his arms. Then I try lifting his black shirt but he halts me with a look.

"My turn," He grins at me and carefully draws my dress up from my thighs and then lifts it over my head, taking a moment to appreciate all the smooth skin that's exposed now. Then he lets me finish removing his black shirt and I oggle at his tone and muscular body. I bet Sasuke isn't as buff and yet thin as him. It's a very arousing sight to have muscles but not bulging ones. I trace his abs with one finger and shift slightly so he can take off my leggings. As he does he slides his hands down my thighs and very close to 'that' area and as a reflex I buck my hips forward. He laughs and then practically stands as I pull off his orange pants, discarding them to the side as we did with all the other clothing. All he has left are boxers while I have my chest bindings and underwear. First he undos the safety pin in the back of the bindings and then carefully unwraps them, taking pleasure in a kiss as he does so. Then they're off and he slowly kisses his way down to my breasts.

Both of us are standing in the clearing now, surrounded by the fragrant cherry trees. Moans are escaping me now as his tongue plays with one tip and a hand caresses the other. His other hand tugs at my underwear, pulling it down around my ankles. Somehow his boxers are off but I don't remember ever removing them. Though I don't have time to dwell on that because he's gently laying me down on my back, careful of every part of my body. I'm suddenly glad the ground here is so soft, it will be a good substitute for a bed. His exposed length is a lot bigger than I ever thought they were supposed to get but I reach down to feel it anyway.

Then I sit up, forcing him to kneel on his knees while I tentatively bring my mouth to it's tip. He moans as my tongue swipes at it and then it's in my mouth. It felt strange and alien but his moans were encouraging me so I took in as much as I could and then started playing with his balls. His hips thrust forward and I get the idea and start bobbing my mouth up and down it. His moans grow louder until he practically yells my name and cums in my mouth. It surprises me and some dribbles out before I can swallow it all. It tastes better than I'd thought, and then he's hovering over me again, staring down at me with love and lust rivaling in his eyes. I lick the cum that escaped my mouth and then pull him down into a kiss before assuring him I was ready for this.

The feeling of having something penetrate you is indescribable. It's...amazing. Painful, but amazing and as the pain recedes and my face grows bright again he starts pumping faster. Both of our body are moving wildly, my hands are clawing his back to shreds, my hips and bucking in time, and sweat is practically pouring out of me. A heat starts to grow in me, ten times what I usually feel around Sasuke and I yell his name as I have the largest orgasm of my life. He keeps going though until with a 'Sakura-chan!' he comes. Then, ever responsible, he pulls out and lies down next to me. I turn on my side and give him a tired kiss on the cheek.

There we lay, two people forever bound by an act of love, while above whisper the cherry blossoms, giving their blessing to us. Then a question occurs to me.

"Hey Naruto, what were you doing here anyway?" He looks at me and then blushes.

"You're going to think it's stupid..." I give him my best expectant look and he caves.

"I've actually been going around in my spare time looking for the best place to take you on a date, if you ever said yes." My astonishment turns to amusement and love. He actually put that much effort into his love for me. I tighten my arms and give him another kiss.

"I think this place is the best of all, but you're going to have to show me the rest just to make sure." We share a smile and then fall under the hypnotic tranquility of the cherry blossoms again.

Lol...yeah short and sweet, right? Don't I wish...But if you want me to improve you'd better give me feedback! :P

Lols...yeah. It's probably really bad but review and give me feedback?


End file.
